


Dark & Twisty

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dean Winchester Dark Past, Doctor Sexy M.D., Fanfiction, MerDean, Meredith Dates again, Merthan, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Situado después de la temporada 13 de Grey's Anatomy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Después del incidente con el violador y la explosión, muchas cosas cambiaron en el Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Nathan se reencontró con su prometida perdida, Minnick finalmente fue despedida y un nuevo y misterioso doctor ingresó al hospital.(Una historia de Meredith Grey X Dean Winchester)La historia está situada seis meses después de el final de la temporada 13 de Grey's  Anatomy,  viendo mis dos series favoritas (Supernatural y Grey's Anatomy) me dí cuenta de que Dean Winchester y Meredith Grey tienen mucho en común, y me gustaría mucho ver a estos dos personajes, tan heridos y oscuros, interactuar en el mismo universo.Así que aquí lo tienen. Un AU donde Dean Winchester es el nuevo jefe de ortopedia en el Grey Sloan con muchos secretos.





	Dark & Twisty

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente se preguntarán ¿Por qué emparejar a Dean Winchester y a Meredith Grey en un fanfiction?   
> Tengo varias razones para ello:  
> -Realmente creo que tienen mucho en común, son personajes que han crecido durante todos estos años, su desarrollo durante la trama es complejo y bien ejecutado, han mantenido sus respectivos programas frescos e interesantes frente a la audiencia durante más de una decada.  
> -Ambos son personajes tan torturados por la pérdida y la muerte, y al mismo tiempo, tan llenos de vida y voluntad por proteger a los que aman.  
> -Y en general los emparejé porque son mis personajes favoritos de toda la televisión, son mis consentidos y se merecen un fanfic juntos, y como no hay historias en ningún lado sobre estos dos siendo una pareja retorcida y oscura, decidí ser el primero en escribir uno.  
> Espero que lo disfruten :D

**MEREDITH** **:**

-¿Señorita, va a ordenar?-

Meredith llevaba sentada en la barra de aquel bar al menos tres horas, sólo escuchando rock clásico en la radio. En silencio.

 _Carry_ _on_ _my_ _wayward_ _son_  sonaba suavemente en el fondo.

-Una margarita por favor.- Meredith ordenó sin mirar al bartender.

Meredith extrañaba a Joe, nunca tuvo una relación profunda con él, nunca mantuvo una conversación más allá de "sírveme tequila"; sin embargo, el Emerald City Bar no era lo mismo sin él detrás de la barra.

Un hombre se sentó en el asiento a su lado.

-Sírvanos Whiskey frio, yo invito.- Escuchó al extraño ordenar. Notó lo profunda que era su voz.

El bartender asintió y en seguida les sirvió sus bebidas.

-No acepto bebidas de extraños.- Meredith soltó denotando su desinterés.

El hombre extendió su mano hacia Meredith. –Bien, entonces me presento, soy el doctor Winchester, Dean Winchester, seré el nuevo jefe de ortopedia a partir del viernes.-

Volteó a ver al hombre y notó un gafete del Grey Sloan colgando de su cuello. Si fuera cualquier extraño lo habría ignorado, realmente no tenía energía para entablar una conversación, pero era un colega y si bien no iba ofrecerle una conversación, al menos le iba a dar la mano.

-Grey, Meredith Grey.- Estrechó su mano educadamente.

El extraño sonrió. –Lo sé, reconozco tu rostro.-

Meredith frunció el ceño confundida. –¿Nos conocemos?-

-No, pero sé quién eres.- El hombre comentó. –Eres extraordinaria.-

Meredith quiso preguntar por qué, pero el hombre añadió.

-Durante mi junta con la Jefa Bailey, esta mañana, vi la lista de los demás jefes departamento del hospital y el tuyo estaba hasta arriba; el nombre me parecía familiar; pero el apellido, estaba seguro que lo había visto antes.-

-¿Dónde lo viste?- Meredith se encontró extrañamente curiosa por saber.

Le dio otro trago a su bebida. –Hace unos meses, hubo una turbulencia en un avión que mi hermano Sam abordó, recuerdo que nos dio un buen susto a todos esa noche, y recuerdo que cuando transmitieron el reportaje vi tu nombre; salvaste a dos tripulantes, uno con una delicada hemorragia epidural y el otro con un paro cardiaco. No lo creería si me lo contaran pero Sammy lo vio todo en carne propia.-

Apuntó a Meredith con su dedo índice.

-Tú le hiciste una perfecta aspiración con aguja a un paciente en estado crítico dentro de un avión turbulento, en medio de una jodida tormenta y todo sin dañar el cerebro.- El hombre rió por lo bajo. –Si eso no es extraordinario, entonces no sé lo que es.-

Meredith recordó aquella noche en el avión, aún tenía pesadillas al respecto, cuando no soñaba con bombas, locos apuntándole con un arma o a su difunto esposo regresando a casa; soñaba con aquella noche, despertaba gritando hasta que Maggie o Amelia (o a veces Alex) llegaban a la habitación para calmarla.

-Supongo que tuve un buen maestro durante mi residencia.- Meredith sonrió nostálgica ante el pensamiento de Derek.

_Stay_ _here,_ _don't_ _move_ _,_ _wait_ _for me._

_Pick_ _me._ _Choose_ _me._ _Love me..._

-¿Qué trae a una cirujana a un bar en medio de la noche en miércoles?- Dean preguntó curioso.

Meredith consideró mentir, pero quizá la verdad lo incomode suficiente para dejarla beber sola en silencio.

-El aniversario de mi esposo muerto.-

Meredith esperó ver incomodidad en su rostro, que desviara la mirada o que al menos frunciera el ceño. El extraño sólo le dio otro sorbo a su whisky y se lamió de los labios. Ni se inmutó.

-Eso apesta.- Comentó.

Sin condolencias, sin ningún molesto " _lo lamento tanto_ " ni siquiera una mini expresión de sorpresa. Su semblante era impasible.

El rubio tenía un rostro con muchos pequeños detalles que describían la historia su vida, ligeras arrugas que denotaban que el hombre frente a ella había vivido demasiadas cosas que marcaron más que solo su rostro. Como una pintura conformada de pequeñas pinturas.

Ella sólo había visto un rostro como el de él en otra persona... Ella misma...

Ese pequeño descubrimiento le genero un poco de intriga.

-Sí que apesta.- Meredith respondió regresando sus ojos a su bebida. -¿Por qué elegiste al Grey Sloan?-

-El jefe de mi Hospital, Bobby, es un viejo amigo del jefe Webber, se enteró de que había una vacante disponible aquí, yo necesitaba un nuevo comienzo después de mi divorcio, así que ahora- Se encogió de hombros -aquí estoy-

-Nuevo comienzo.- Meredith repitió en voz baja revolviendo los hielos dentro de su vaso de cristal.

-Sí.- Respondió el hombre. –Este hospital parece perfecto para eso, aunque se ve algo tranquilo para mi gusto.-

_Tranquilo._

Meredith soltó una carcajada. Su primera carcajada en todo el día. –He trabajado en ese hospital durante prácticamente toda mi vida, así que créeme cuando te digo que el Grey Sloan es todo menos un lugar tranquilo.-

El hombre sonrió con evidente intriga en sus ojos. –¿Entonces cómo describirías este hospital?-

Meredith se dio la vuelta, recargó su espalda contra la barra y miró el hospital a través de la puerta del bar, realmente pensando una descripción que le hiciera justicia al hospital que había sido su hogar durante tantos años.

El hombre también se dio vuelta y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho miró con detenimiento el hospital.

-Retorcido y oscuro.- Meredith susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Retorcido y oscuro.- El hombre repitió asintiendo. –Bien, definitivamente es mi tipo de lugar.-

Meredith rió. –¿Te consideras retorcido y oscuro?-

El hombre la miró con cuidado, como si estudiara su rostro, como si de algún modo leyera su pasado en sus ojos.

-No tienes idea cuanto.- Respondió antes de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida.

El hombre era realmente atractivo, Meredith lo sabía, la mirada tirante en sus ojos verdes y la sonrisa coqueta en sus labios delataban que él lo sabía también. Cretino.

-Por lo general, cuando es el aniversario de muerte de un familiar, la gente visita iglesias o cementerios, pero tú viniste aquí y te sentaste por horas, eso es... peculiar.- Dean observó.

-¿Estuviste mirándome todo este tiempo?- Meredith se sentiría halagada si no se sintiera tan... bueno, vacía por dentro.

-Es más o menos difícil no mirarte.- Dean confesó.

No sonaba a coqueteo, sonaba realmente honesto al decir aquel comentario.

-Vine aquí porque mi difunto esposo y yo nos conocimos en este bar, en los asientos de por allá.- Meredith asintió hacia el lugar donde Derek le coqueteó por primera vez aquella noche.

_Soy sólo una chica en un bar..._

_Soy sólo un chico en un bar..._

-Suena a que lo amaste mucho.-

La sonrisa de Meredith se ensanchó –Como una loca, al punto de pedirle a un loco que me disparará en lugar de a él.-

De nuevo, el hombre no se sorprendió ante las palabras de Meredith, y por algún motivo eso le agradó.

Meredith tomó su bolso se levantó de su asiento. -Gracias por la bebida y la charla rápida, no esperaba disfrutarla tanto.-

Dean levantó su vaso. -Mi placer, supongo que te veré por ahí, nueva colega medico.-

-Supongo que sí, buenas noches.- Se dio la vuelta y abandonó el bar dejando aquel misterioso extraño atrás.

Se dirigió a la siguiente parada de su nostálgico recorrido personal. Con la letra de  _Carry_ _on_ _my_ _wayward_ _son_  atorada en su cabeza.  
  


* * *

Meredith abrió la puerta y lo primero que notó fue que la casa aun olía a él, después de los años que permaneció vacía, seguía oliendo a Derek.

Cada año sucedía lo mismo. No sentía ganas de llorar, pero siempre descubría lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

La noche estaba tan callada que su respiración sonaba más fuerte que de costumbre y aunque afuera el aire era gélido, dentro de la casa se sentía una aura de calidez.

Meredith caminó a ciegas por la que una vez fue su casa, sin ninguna luz más qué la que luna lograba filtrar a través de la ventana.

Sus pasos resonaban por toda la casa mientras recuerdos regresaban a su memoria.

La noche que ella encendió más de mil velas para demostrarle a Derek su futuro hogar.

Las tardes que Derek paso junto a Mark y a Owen construyéndo la casa juntos.

La mañana en la que Derek se despidió prometiendo regresar pronto.

Y la tarde en la que la policía tocó la puerta para anunciar que jamás iba a volver.

Todo se sentía tan vívido, tan tangible, que era abrumador.

Se paró ahí, en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad, con las manos en el corazón, y los ojos cerrados susurró un te amo hacía el vacío.

Y por un instante, Meredith pudo jurar que escuchó la voz de Derek susurrando de regreso:

_Yo te amo más._

__

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola¡  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> ¡Finalmente lo subí a Ao3! Seguiré subiendo el resto desde Wattpad durante la semana.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Compartan, comenten y sigan está cuenta para más historias :D
> 
> Sigan retorcidos y oscuros ❤


End file.
